


Make Me Happy

by mean_whale



Series: Heatwave AU [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has been worried, and Iwaizumi decides to take his mind off his worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after chapter 2 of Fathers and after chapter 3 of Honey, but can be read as a separate fic.
> 
> The only things you need to know for this to work is that Suga and Oikawa are friends, and Suga was uncertain about confessing his feelings for Bokuto during their training camp.

_How am I so miserable and happy at the same time_

It was the last message Oikawa had gotten from Sugawara. He had immediately texted back, asking for details, asking if he could help somehow, but there had been no answer. He had tried calling, but Suga’s phone was always either switched off or he didn’t answer, and Oikawa was starting to grow increasingly worried. He didn’t leave his phone out of sight, even taking it to the bathroom with him when he had to shower to make sure he didn’t miss the moment Suga decided to contact him again.

What if he can’t contact me? his thoughts started rolling. What if something bad happened and he’s in a hospital? What if he was in an accident and died?

Oikawa groaned at the thoughts, receiving a gentle stroke on his waist from Iwaizumi.

“He’ll get back to you as soon as he can,” Iwaizumi said, pulling Oikawa closer to himself. “He’s just too busy with the camp.”

“But I’m so worried, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said with a frown.

They were lying in Iwaizumi’s bed, Oikawa on his side and eyes on the phone that was waiting on Iwaizumi’s bedside table. The alpha was lying behind him, spooning him gently and breathing against his neck.

“I know you are,” Iwaizumi said with a calm voice.

“What did he mean he’s miserable?” Oikawa continued with the same phrases he had repeated over and over again.

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything. He pressed a soft kiss on Oikawa’s nape, and Oikawa absentmindedly touched his own stomach, hand pressing against the swell of it as if to shield his baby from his worries.

“It’s been nearly two days,” Oikawa said and sniffled.

Iwaizumi pressed closer to him, lips against the pale skin of his neck and a hand moving to cup his breast.

“Let me make you forget about your worries,” Iwaizumi said and licked over the uneven scar of his mark on Oikawa’s neck.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa gasped. “How can you think about sex when I’m in despair!”

“How can you not think about sex is the real question,” Iwaizumi said, groping Oikawa’s breast more strongly.

“What if he calls while we’re at it?” Oikawa asked, but did turn a bit to allow Iwaizumi better access to his body.

“I’ll allow you to take the call,” Iwaizumi said.

His lips were on Oikawa’s neck, kissing hungrily, sucking slightly ever so often, and his hand was relentless on Oikawa’s breast.

That’s when Oikawa’s phone chimed in a sign of a new message.

Oikawa was up in a flash, elbowing Iwaizumi in the chin in the process, and hurriedly took the phone into his hands. A second message arrived just when Oikawa unlocked the phone, and a huge wave of relief washed over him when he saw they were both from Suga. With shaky hands he opened the messages.

The first one had a picture attached. Oikawa opened it and immediately broke into a smile. Suga was smiling happier than Oikawa had seen him in a long time, if ever, his eyes in the camera but his smile clearly aimed at the boy next to him. The boy had a crazy hairstyle, huge golden eyes under bushy eyebrows, and a smile that was so bright it could easily battle the sun. Their cheeks were pressed together and it was immediately obvious that they felt at ease with each other.

_His name is Bokuto Koutarou_

Oikawa squealed in delight.

“Good news?” Iwaizumi asked from the side, rubbing his chin.

“The best!” Oikawa exclaimed and dropped down to hug Iwaizumi tightly. “Look! Look at how happy he is with his new alpha!”

Oikawa was waving his phone in front of Iwaizumi, and the alpha had to take a hold of his wrist to be able to look at the picture.

“That’s so sweet,” Iwaizumi said with a smile. “Doesn’t remind me of us, though. We were never that cute.”

“How dare you!” Oikawa said with a gasp. “I have always been happy and cute with you!”

“When have you ever smiled to me like that?” Iwaizumi continued. “Look at them, they’re shining.”

“Am I not shining every time I look at you?” Oikawa asked with a pout.

“You’re more of a dark cloud that blocks the sun from my view,” Iwaizumi said and burst to laughter when Oikawa pressed a hand over his chest with a face of outrage.

Oikawa sneered at Iwaizumi and looked at the second message he had gotten.

_Sorry it took so long. I’ll tell you everything when I get back_

Oikawa opened the picture again and smiled. He immediately sent a message of congratulations to Suga before placing his phone down with a sigh. He leaned against the headboard of the bed and closed his eyes, rubbing his belly. He then opened his eyes and looked at Iwaizumi, who was sitting with his legs crossed, still rubbing his chin.

“Did I hurt you?” Oikawa asked and leaned toward the alpha.

“Not really,” Iwaizumi said, but made a small pout.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Oikawa murmured and pulled Iwaizumi’s hand away from his chin to take a look at it.

“It’s nothing,” Iwaizumi said. “I’m your strong alpha. You can’t hurt me.”

“You’re my silly Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled and softly kissed Iwaizumi’s chin.

“I’m not sure how to feel about that,” Iwaizumi mumbled with Oikawa’s lips still grazing his skin.

“You should feel lucky,” Oikawa said, almost a whisper, before moving his lips to Iwaizumi’s mouth.

The kiss they shared was warm and loving, lips fitting together exactly like they always had, the feeling of comfort and familiarity filling their movements. Iwaizumi was the first one to open his mouth and lick a stripe over Oikawa’s lips, loosening them to allow him entrance into the omega’s mouth. Oikawa let his lips part slowly, shivering with the feeling of Iwaizumi’s tongue touching his teeth and his tongue, and he brought his hand up to rest on the alpha’s side, slow circular strokes drawn onto the body.

Iwaizumi took a hold of Oikawa’s head, fingers pressing into his hair and massaging his scalp, and Oikawa moaned with the sensation. He moved his hand down to touch Iwaizumi’s hip, his thigh, and the alpha pushed more into his mouth. Then suddenly the kiss was broken, and Oikawa still had his mouth open when he looked at Iwaizumi, who was tugging his shirt off. Oikawa hardly had time to understand what was going on when Iwaizumi was undressing him, pulling on his shirt until he could throw it off the bed.

There was a pause and Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa’s breasts, hidden by the bra but so in view. The alpha licked his lips and pressed his face to the centre of Oikawa’s chest, kissing the skin there and moving to suck on one of the breasts.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa breathed and placed his hands on the alpha’s back, dragging them down the warm skin to his ass.

Iwaizumi’s fingers struggled to open the bra, but it finally snapped open, exposing Oikawa’s perky breasts. With a groan the alpha immediately took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it and playing with it with his tongue. Oikawa pushed his hands past the waist of Iwaizumi’s pants to touch his bare ass, fingers kneading the firm muscle and prying quiet moans from the back of the alpha’s throat.

”Iwa-chan,” Oikawa moaned, breathless and with no shame.

Iwaizumi was cupping the breast he wasn’t sucking on, fingers playing with the nipple and squeezing to feel the soft flesh give.

”I love it when you play with my tits,” Oikawa said with a chuckle, pulling Iwaizumi closer.

The alpha didn’t reply, instead moving onto the second breast. Oikawa looked down to see the dark purple of a hickey on his right breast.

”Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined. ”I want to touch you too!”

Iwaizumi still moved on to suck on the nipple he hadn’t touched yet, swirling his tongue around it a couple of times before letting go with a pop of his mouth. He looked at Oikawa with dark eyes, slightly out of breath and lips dark red. Without a word he sat up, Oikawa’s hands sliding out of his pants, and with no delay he was pulling his pants down his thighs, stopping to pull the underwear down too.

”Oh my, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said with a gasp. ”You’re so hard already!”

”You drive me crazy, Tooru,” Iwaizumi growled, and leaned closer to Oikawa. ”I want you so bad.”

Oikawa pressed his thumb onto Iwaizumi’s lower lip and stroked it.

“I want your cock, Iwa-chan,” he said quietly with a velvety voice. “I want you to fuck me open.”

Iwaizumi groaned and parted his lips to lick the thumb that was still resting there. Oikawa’s eyes were hooded as he watched the peek of Iwaizumi’s tongue, the red of the alpha’s mouth making him want more. He slid his thumb down to Iwaizumi’s chin as he leaned in to kiss the awaiting mouth, lips pulling on a lip, the alpha’s tongue licking him.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi said as they broke the kiss. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru scolded. “Why are you always thinking when I want you to fuck me to the heaven and back?”

“It’s related,” Iwaizumi defended himself. “I’m just thinking about your tummy.”

“What about it?” Oikawa asked, suddenly very self-conscious and pulling his arms over his body.

“Isn’t it getting uncomfortable for you when I knot you face to face?” Iwaizumi asked. “And stop hiding yourself! I love your body.”

The alpha pulled Oikawa’s arms off and Oikawa let them be but pouted.

“You don’t want to watch my face, then,” he said.

Iwaizumi shook his head in defeat.

“How do you always make it into an issue when I’m just trying to think about your comfort?” the alpha asked.

“I don’t think I need to answer that,” Oikawa said quietly, and Iwaizumi looked at him with a raised brow. “Well I don’t! You already know I have problems with my body.”

“I wish you didn’t,” Iwaizumi said and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Oikawa’s mouth. “You look so amazing. You always have. I love every single detail about your body.”

Oikawa didn’t say anything but flashed a smile at the alpha.

“I guess it’s getting a bit difficult,” he said. “Maybe you should start knotting me from the back then.”

“You don’t sound very enthusiastic,” Iwaizumi pointed out with a smile.

“How could I be?” Oikawa asked. “Of course I want you to see my beautiful face as much as possible!”

Iwaizumi laughed, Oikawa laughed, and the alpha lay down, pulling Oikawa with him.

“You wanted to touch me, so now touch me,” he said.

Oikawa smirked in delight and ran his hands over Iwaizumi’s chest, rubbing the small nipples with his palms. He took a moment before stroking down the alpha’s ribs, moving back up and then moving down to his abdomen. He smiled at the way Iwaizumi twitched under his touch, and stopped to tickle the alpha from his sides for a moment.

“You jerk!” Iwaizumi exclaimed and tried to swat Oikawa’s hands away.

Oikawa laughed and slid his hands down to the alpha’s hips, close to his heavy cock that was dripping pre-come onto his tanned skin.

“You’re beautiful,” Oikawa said and bent down to kiss Iwaizumi’s lower stomach, cheek grazing the leaking erection.

The alpha whined in his throat, cock jolting, and Oikawa looked up through his lashes to Iwaizumi’s lust-blown eyes.

“I didn’t think you had this much of a romantic in you,” Iwaizumi said throatily.

“I’m not all about sex,” Oikawa said, sitting up and sliding his hands down to the alpha’s thighs. “Ah, Iwa-chan! Your legs are so sexy!”

“Ride me, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa halted.

They looked at each other, Oikawa wondering if he had heard correctly, and Iwaizumi waiting for him to react.

“You want my cock?” Iwaizumi asked, and Oikawa nodded. “Then ride it.”

There was instant hunger in Oikawa’s eyes when the alpha’s words sunk in.

“I can?” he asked, but was already pulling his pants off.

Oikawa made quick work of removing the rest of his clothes while Iwaizumi waited, watching the omega’s every movement. Oikawa kneeled on the bed, reaching back to touch his entrance, that had already become considerably wet. He pushed in two fingers before immediately adding a third, pumped them in and out a couple of times to make sure he could take more, before he climbed on Iwaizumi’s lap.

The alpha’s cock was right in front of Oikawa’s hips, and he slid his body slightly forward to feel the base of it against his balls.

“Well?” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa immediately looked up to him. “Hurry up.”

Oikawa didn’t say anything, only reaching a hand down to touch the alpha’s cock.

“I want your cock so bad,” he said, positioning himself right over the erection.

“Then sit on it,” Iwaizumi said, eyes roaming the omega’s body, stopping to look at his spread legs and the hand holding his cock against the slick ass.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined, voice high-pitched, and pressed the tip of Iwaizumi’s erection to his entrance.

With one final breath Oikawa lowered his hips, closed his eyes to focus on relaxing, and felt the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock breaching the tight entrance. He whimpered with the feeling of the thick shaft spreading him wide as he moved lower, taking more and more of it inside. He opened his eyes to look at Iwaizumi, who was looking at him with desire, lips parted and the tip of his tongue appearing to lick on his lower lip.

Oikawa moaned when he sank lower on the alpha’s cock, being filled to the brim with the hard flesh steadily, and when he was sitting flush on Iwaizumi’s hips, he whimpered again with the feeling of being so full and stretched open. He didn’t wait to start moving his hips, rolling them in tiny movements to relish in the feeling of his alpha’s cock deep inside him.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa breathed. “You’re so big! You’re reaching so deep inside me!”

Iwaizumi groaned in response, keeping his hips still but clearly struggling.

“I wish I could always have you fuck me,” Oikawa said, head thrown back, hips turning to make sure that the cock was as deep inside him as was possible.

Iwaizumi slid his hands over Oikawa’s knees and up to his thighs that were slightly trembling.

“You’re the only one, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said and looked at the alpha in the eyes. “You’re the only one who could ever bring me such pleasure.”

Iwaizumi’s hands were reaching Oikawa’s hips when the omega lifted his body up to slam back down. Iwaizumi couldn’t hold back a moan that ripped from his chest, and Oikawa repeated the action, finding a fast rhythm for bouncing up and down on the thick cock. Iwaizumi took a hold of his hips and guided him, helping him move just a tiny bit more. Oikawa rested his hands on Iwaizumi’s chest, fingers splayed over the pectoral muscles and didn’t even try to keep quiet when the alpha started pushing his hips up to meet Oikawa on his way down.

Oikawa felt his entire body jiggling with the force of their sex, Iwaizumi’s pushes seeming more powerful than usual. The alpha’s cock was constantly brushing over Oikawa’s prostate, and when Iwaizumi moved one hand to his small cock, it didn’t take long for him to blow his load onto the alpha’s stomach and chest, a drop even landing on his chin. He whined and dug his fingers into Iwaizumi’s chest, trying his best to keep riding the alpha, but his legs were starting to shake uncontrollably.

“Shit,” Iwaizumi mumbled under his breath.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa moaned as he had to stop moving, legs no longer supporting his weight quite enough to keep bouncing.

Iwaizumi moved his hand back to Oikawa’s hips and pressed his palms tightly against the soft flesh. He started thrusting harder, moving Oikawa just enough to cause the omega to whimper as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa panted. “I want your knot. I want your big knot to root us together, and I want you to fill me with your come.”

Iwaizumi grunted and continued his movements, going as hard as he could, and Oikawa felt his knot starting to form. He wanted to reach to his own cock to aid his second orgasm, but couldn’t trust his body to stay upright if he let go of Iwaizumi’s chest. A slight change in Iwaizumi’s angle made the alpha’s cock hit Oikawa’s prostate dead on, and that was all it took for Oikawa to almost scream as he came the second time, cock jolting as it released what was left of his come.

With Oikawa’s body tightening around Iwaizumi it didn’t take much longer before the alpha’s knot was fully formed and his cock was shooting its release inside Oikawa. The omega moaned with the feeling of being filled, and Iwaizumi groaned too, still moving to milk out every last drop of his come. His last push sunk his knot slightly deeper into Oikawa, and the omega cried out in pleasure, arms shaking just as much as his legs were, and Iwaizumi slowly released his hold of Oikawa’s hips in order to help him lie down.

When they were both lying sideways, Oikawa couldn’t stop rolling his hips in small circles to feel Iwaizumi’s knot fill him. The alpha looked at him with a soft, satisfied smile.

“I thought you were going to knot me from the back,” Oikawa said, a small whine punctuating his words.

“Next time,” Iwaizumi mumbled and kissed Oikawa.

Their lips slid together into an easy kiss, and Oikawa draped his arms around Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan, I love you so so much,” he said with a soft smile.

“I love you too, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said. “Even if you irritate me, I’ll still love you.”

Oikawa frowned and slapped Iwaizumi’s shoulder playfully.

“You’re so mean, Iwa-chan!” he complained, but couldn’t hold his laughter when Iwaizumi simply smiled at him.

They lay together, quietly for a moment.

“You up for more?” Iwaizumi asked then.

Oikawa answered with an excited smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something really fluffy and sweet for iwaoi and I also wanted to write more pregnancy sex bc I have a thing for Oikawa's pregnant body ahahaha
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
